My Sister, The Angel
by AngelofNicky
Summary: I got so many reviews asking me to continue with Thank You, My Friend, so here is part two to it. This story is between Thank You, My Friend and Angel of Love. This is a one shot story. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


My Sister, The Angel

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: I got so many reviews asking me to continue with Thank You, My Friend, so here is part two to it. This story is between Thank You, My Friend and Angel of Love. This is when Odd was only five years old. This is a one shot story. NO FLAMES PLEASE!)

(In The Past)

Odd was running around with a little girl on cliff. He was only 5 years old. He was camping with his family. They were playing tag. Odd didn't watch where he step, and he tripped a rock. He went over the cliff. He held on for his life. The girl ran up to the edge of the cliff. She reached over, and she reached her hang out to Odd.

"Here. Grab my hand!" The girl said. Odd grabbed her hand, and she pulled Odd up. Odd was relief when he reached the top. He handed Laura a crystal on a string. She took it and putted it around her neck.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Laura." She replied.

"Where do you live?"

"By a school called Kadic. I got to go. Cya around." Laura said as she got up to leave. She started to run into the forest. Odd tried to run after her, but she disappeared. Odd walked back to camp wondering if he will ever see Laura again.

(Now)

Laura's P.O.V.

"I just found out that the parents that I thought that they were my parents, but they told me that they aren't. I couldn't believe it. My mom and dad said it is time to meet my real parents. They told me everything about my past, and the reason why they took me as their own child. I found out that I also have a brother. His name is Ulrich. He is my twin. I'm going to a school name Kadic. My mother is dying from cancer, and my father has a tumor that is killing him. He only has three months to live. I want to live with them until they die, but I'm too young. A few days later, I was on my way to Kadic. Today, I will meet my family. I so scare. As I came to Kadic, I was met by a big guy named Jim. He helps me to my room. I quickly unpack before Jim came to pick me up to meet my real parents. He leads me to Mr. Delmas's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich's P.O.V

I still remember the poem that Yumi wrote when we shut down XANA. It was just two weeks. I walked her home, and I asked her out. She said yes. I can't believe she is my girlfriend. She just helped me when I found out that I have a sister. I'm meeting my sister for the first time right now. My parents want me to forgive them, so I did. I heard Mr. Delmas say something, but I didn't hear him. I can't wait to meet my sister. Mr. Delmas opened his office door, and Jim walked in with a young girl behind him. I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked like the girl in the picture that Jeremy printed out. My parents want me to say something to her, but I don't know what to say. My parents had told me that my uncle wants Laura dead."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"After I met my real parents, and Ulrich, I knew that this is my family. My real parents tell me if I need anything, to give them a call. Later, Ulrich led me to the park next to Kadic. There I met a boy that I thought I will never meet again. I met him when I was five years old. His name is Odd. I also met Ulrich's girlfriend, Yumi. She seems to be nice. I also met Jeremy and Aelita. They are very nice."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ulrich's P.O.V.

"I will protect my sister. I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: I hope you had enjoyed the story. Everyone wanted a second part to Thank You, My Friend. Here it is. This also the beginning of Angel of Love. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


End file.
